Aventures En Mer
by WhiteAngel78
Summary: Lorsqu'Elizabeth Connors s'embarque sur un baleinier pour fuir l'Angleterre, elle pense atteindre Boston rapidement, mais la guerre contre Napoléon fait rage et la jeune femme se retrouve embarquée dans une aventure palpitante à l'autre bout du monde...
1. Chapitre 1 : Harponnage

_Chapitre 1 : Harponnage_

« Hourrah ! La première du voyage ! Une bonne journée de pêche ! »

Elizabeth soupira. L'équipage du baleinier Orion avait tué ce jour-là sa première baleine depuis son départ. Les hommes dispersés dans plusieurs canots avaient encerclé l'animal et les harponneurs l'avaient achevé. Mais la baleine plongeait plusieurs fois avant d'agoniser, et les hommes l'harponnaient à nouveau dès qu'elle refaisait surface. Cette tuerie avait duré plus d'une heure.

Pendant ce temps, Elizabeth était resté sur le bateau, dans sa cabine au pont inférieur à lire. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, elle se félicita d'avoir emporté quelques bouquins. Elle avait observé quelques minutes la lente mise à mort de l'animal, mais n'y tenant plus, elle s'était retirée.

Elle émergea sur le pont supérieur pour découvrir que les hommes étaient en train de remorquer l'animal jusqu'au bateau. Elizabeth écarta négligemment une mèche de ses longs cheveux ondulés de son visage et observa l'immensité de l'océan Atlantique en se demanda quand est-ce qu'ils arriveraient enfin à Boston. Ses yeux noisette se fixèrent au loin sur l'immensité de l'océan qui s'étendait devant elle, sa frêle silhouette attirant les regards des membres de l'équipage.

Le capitaine de l'Orion, Jake Williams, lui avait affirmé que le voyage ne durerait que quelques semaines. Elizabeth n'avait jamais pris la mer avant, et elle languissait de remettre pied à terre. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'ils naviguaient.

« Vous allez bien Mademoiselle Connors ? »

La jeune femme sursauta, porta instinctivement une main sur son cœur, et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

« Seigneur, Harry… vous m'avez fait une peur bleue »

« Je ne voulais pas vous effrayez Elizabeth, vous m'en voyez désolé. Mais vous semblez toujours avoir la tête dans la lune ! »

Harry était le mari de Sarah, une amie qui travaillait avec elle au dispensaire à Londres. C'était grâce à Sarah et à Harry qu'elle avait pu embarquer sur l'Orion afin de rejoindre Boston où il était prévu que le baleinier fasse escale. Harry était un homme de courte taille, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus, il s'attirait rapidement la sympathie des gens car il était de bonne nature, rieur et enjoué. Il était âgé de 34 ans, le même âge qu'Elizabeth.

« C'est vrai Harry » concéda-t-elle « il n'empêche que vous ne devriez pas vous faufiler ainsi sans bruit derrière les gens »

Entendant son ton moqueur et voyant qu'elle plaisantait, Harry lui sourit gentiment.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté admirer le spectacle ? Je vous ai vu descendre quelques minutes à peine après le début du harponnage. C'est dommage, parce que la capture d'une baleine est un moment superbe de chasse »

« Sans vouloir vous vexez Harry, je ne partage pas votre point de vue. Je trouve cette pratique barbare. Mais bon, il faut faire marcher le commerce. A l'avenir, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerai ne pas assister à la mise à mort de ces pauvres bêtes »

« Vous avez raison, je conçois bien évidemment que ce n'est point un spectacle pour une dame. Sur ces mots, excusez-moi Elizabeth, mais je me dois d'aller aider les hommes pour le dépeçage de notre prise »

« Bien sûr, allez-y. A plus tard » ajouta Elizabeth.

Elle frémit à l'idée de l'horrible scène du dépeçage du pauvre animal, et ne voulait en aucun cas y assister. Pourtant, en travaillant au dispensaire en tant qu'aide soignante, elle avait plus ou moins l'habitude de voir du sang, des plaies profondes, de la gangrène… Heureusement, la plupart des patients ne présentaient pas de blessures vraiment graves ou alors ils étaient justes atteins de quelques maladies courantes et banales.

Elizabeth ressentit soudain une vague de tristesse et de douleur, car elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas en Angleterre avant plusieurs années. Elle avait dû tout abandonner. Sa famille, ses amis et son travail pour s'exiler en Amérique.

_« J'espère que tout va bien se passer maintenant… » _pensa-t-elle.

Voilà quelques minutes qu'elle observait les flots de l'océan, le regard perdu dans le vague. L'odeur salée de la mer lui parvenait et le doux bruit des vaguelettes soulevées par une légère brise la réconfortait. C'était une mer calme en cette fin d'après-midi. Ils avaient jeté l'ancre lorsqu'ils avaient repéré la baleine, et depuis le bateau était immobilisé. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, et les nuages prenaient une teinte orangée typique des couchers de soleil.

_« Quel moment merveilleux »_ songea Elizabeth.

Le capitaine s'approcha d'elle. Il était plutôt grand, des cheveux autrefois bruns qui viraient maintenant au gris, et des yeux marrons. Il avait à peu près la soixantaine. Elizabeth pensa que lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il devait être séduisant et bel homme.

« Nous allons rester ici pour la nuit » l'informa-t-il.

« Nous ne naviguerons point cette nuit ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

« Non, les hommes sont fatigués après cette capture, ils ont besoin de se reposer. Il restera cependant quelques hommes sur le pont supérieur pour faire le gué. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne nuit mademoiselle Connors »

« Bonne nuit Capitaine » répondit-elle poliment.

La journée touchait à sa fin et la jeune femme redescendit dans sa cabine se coucher après avoir salué Harry et l'équipage.


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'attaque

_Chapitre 2 : L'attaque_

« Navire en vue ! Par trois quart bâbord arrière ! »

Ce cri soudain réveilla Elizabeth en sursaut. Elle failli même tomber de son hamac. Son cœur s'affola. On était en temps de guerre, l'Orion pouvait très bien croiser une frégate française, et les baleiniers étaient des proies faciles.

Elle se précipita sur le pont supérieur où se trouvait déjà le capitaine Williams, munit d'une longue vue. Elizabeth couru à ses côtés pour scruter l'horizon dans la direction où regardait le capitaine. L'équipage semblait nerveux et tous s'étaient levés en sursaut. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'elle aperçut le navire. La nuit était noire, mais elle distinguait quelques lueurs de lanternes au loin dans l'obscurité. Elle espéra de tout son cœur que ce navire soit anglais.

« Capitaine » dit-elle nerveusement, d'une toute petite voix « c'est un navire de guerre ? »

« Je le crains en effet » répondit calmement Jake « mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si c'est un des nôtres, nous ne pouvons voir les couleurs du navire. Il fait nuit »

Elizabeth commençait à paniquer.

« Qu'allons-nous faire alors ? » demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

« Ils ne sont plus très loin maintenant, et ils se dirigent droit sur nous. Ils ont le dessus du vent, ils nous atteindront dans quelques minutes. Il est trop tard pour fuir… Le temps de lever l'ancre, de déployer toute la toile… »

Le capitaine s'arrêta, semblant pensif et résigné.

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à prier Dieu et espérer que ce soit un anglais »

Elizabeth se sentit soudain prise au piège. Elle savait pertinemment que le fait de rester en Angleterre aurait signé son arrêt de mort, mais elle ne pensait pas finir ainsi. Elle n'avait pas pris conscience du danger depuis les trois semaines qu'ils naviguaient, parce que les jours passaient tranquillement, mais aujourd'hui elle se sentait complètement vulnérable, au pied du mur.

« Capitaine, ne pouvons-nous rien faire ? Allons-nous nous laisser capturer aussi facilement ? »

A présent Elizabeth était au bord de l'hystérie. Elle cherchait Harry des yeux quand le capitaine lui répondit.

« Madame, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Comme je vous l'ai dit nous n'avons pas le temps de fuir »

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le capitaine pouvait être aussi calme. Il se retourna et dicta ses ordres d'une voix ferme.

« Parés à repousser l'abordage, employez vos armes, ils seront sur nous dans quelques minutes. Attendez mes ordres pour tirer. Nous ne sommes pas certains que ce soit un ennemi »

Puis, se tournant vers Elizabeth.

« Mademoiselle Connors, descendez dans votre cabine. »

« Capitaine, je suis aide soignante, je peux aider s'il y a des blessés… »

« Descendez » répondit le capitaine Williams d'un ton sec.

Elizabeth s'exécuta, elle était maintenant complètement paniquée. Elle ressentit une vague de terreur lui traverser le corps. Elle savait que dans cette prison de bois elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Elle se prépara mentalement au pire. Elizabeth savait qu'ils risquaient d'être attaqués par des pirates ou des corsaires, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle serait terrorisée à ce point. Tout cela semblait si irréel. Ils avaient naviguaient paisiblement depuis trois semaines et tout d'un coup un navire sortant de la nuit les surprend.

Sur son chemin pour rejoindre sa cabine elle croisa Harry.

« Harry ! » commença-t-elle.

« Descends dans ta cabine Elizabeth ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Harry disparut dans la mêlée des hommes de l'équipage qui couraient en tous sens, pistolets et fusils en main. Elizabeth allait emprunter l'escalier qui conduisait au pont inférieur lorsqu'une violente détonation retentit et qu'une partie du pont vola en éclat.

La jeune femme et quelques hommes furent projetés en l'air. Elizabeth atterrit durement sur le sol, se cognant la tête contre une barrique. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et se releva avec peine pour constater qu'une partie du pont avait volé en éclat et que plusieurs hommes étaient blessés.

Elle regarda en direction du navire, mais elle ne pouvait le voir à cause de l'obscurité. Elle vit alors deux flashs lumineux semblants sortir du navire et deux autres détonations. Elle se jeta à terre quand deux autres boulets de canon détruisirent le mât de misaine et percèrent la coque. La jeune femme voulait aider les blessés, mais elle était trop terrorisée pour bouger. Elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son front, et elle réalisa avec horreur que c'était du sang.

« Tous les canots à l'eau ! »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'Elizabeth Connors entendit avant de perdre connaissance.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les Rescapés

_Chapitre 3 : Les rescapés_

Elizabeth se sentait comme bercée, elle avait l'impression de flotter.

_« Suis-je morte ? »_ pensa-t-elle.

A cet instant elle s'en fichait, elle se sentait bien, en sécurité. Puis ses derniers souvenirs lui revinrent brutalement à l'esprit. Elle revoyait les hommes de l'équipage projetés en tous sens, elle se rappelait les éclats de bois meurtriers, le sang, la détonation des canons…

Elle émergea brusquement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur l'immensité du ciel d'un bleu uniforme et une voix l'accueillit.

« Mademoiselle Connors. J'ai bien cru que vous ne vous réveilleriez jamais »

C'était le capitaine Williams. Elizabeth se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée dans un canot, le capitaine était assis devant elle et pagayait. Elle se redressa vivement, mais fut stoppée net par un vertige et un élancement dans le crâne.

« Oh Mon Dieu, ma tête… » murmura la jeune femme en posant les mains sur ses tempes.

Elle fut étonnée de sentir la présence d'une sorte de linge faisant office de bandage lui encercler le crâne.

« Tu as été blessée Elizabeth, reste tranquille » dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir qu'Harry était assis derrière elle. Il lui sourit gentiment.

« Blessée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu t'es cogné la tête durant la bataille, mais ça n'a pas l'air trop grave, maintenant que tu es réveillée »

Elizabeth hocha la tête. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle. Ils naviguaient seuls. Aucune trace d'un autre canot. Tout autour d'eux s'étendait l'immensité bleutée de l'océan. Ils se trouvaient dans l'Atlantique Nord, et les températures n'étaient guères élevées. Elizabeth commença à grelotter.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Harry détourna le regard. Le capitaine cessa de pagayait et regarda tristement Elizabeth. Les yeux de la jeune femme allait du capitaine à Harry, se demanda quel sort avait subi le reste de l'équipage.

« Mademoiselle Connors » commença le capitaine « je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais nous sommes les seuls survivants… »

Elizabeth sentit la nausée l'envahir en même temps que les larmes. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas très proche des autres membres de l'équipage, elle venait de passer plus de trois semaines en leur compagnie et leurs morts pesaient lourdement sur le cœur d'Elizabeth.

Elle regarda le capitaine Williams qui lui souriait gentiment avec compréhension. La jeune femme était désolée pour cet homme qui venait de perdre tout son équipage. Mais elle éprouvait de l'admiration pour lui, car s'il était anéanti par tous ces morts, il n'en montrait rien. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux une très grande tristesse, mais on voyait qu'il tenait bon.

Elizabeth était très inquiète pour Harry, il venait de perdre des camarades, des amis qu'ils connaissaient depuis plusieurs années. Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées et il regardait fixement au loin. Il était clair qu'il n'encaissait pas le coup aussi bien que le capitaine.

Elizabeth commença à claquer des dents, se sentant à présent totalement gelée. Ses mains étaient rouges et prenaient rapidement une teinte violacée.

_« Seigneur, quel froid »_ pensa-t-elle.

« Capitaine » commença Elizabeth.

Le capitaine se tourna vers elle, ses yeux cernés de noir et son teint blafard indiqua à Elizabeth qu'il n'était pas dans un très bon état.

« Capitaine » reprit-elle « nous devons trouver une solution ou nous allons rapidement mourir de froid, au sens propre du terme… »

« Je m'en doute bien ma chère, mais nous sommes en plein milieu de l'Atlantique Nord. Notre seule chance serait de croiser un navire anglais, un de nos baleiniers ou bateaux de pêche qui passerait par là. De plus, nous avons dérivé toute la nuit, poussés par des courants forts qui passent dans ces eaux du globe, et je ne puis affirmer avec exactitude où nous nous trouvons maintenant. Mais je suis certain que nous sommes très éloignés de n'importe quelle terre »

« Alors nous sommes fichus » ajouta Harry d'un ton morne, sans expression. Il semblait secoué.

**_Quelques heures plus tard…_**

« Je crois pouvoir affirmer que je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid de toute ma vie. Même lorsque mon père m'avait emmenée faire une excursion dans les glaciers du Pays de Galles quand j'étais plus jeune, je n'avais pas eu aussi froid… » constata Elizabeth.

« S'il vous plaît Mademoiselle Connors, parlez-nous plutôt des îles de l'Océan Indien » plaisanta le capitaine qui n'avait presque plus de voix à cause du froid.

« J'en serai bien incapable capitaine. Je ne suis jamais allée dans ces îles lointaines baignées de soleil où l'eau turquoise reflète le bleu pur du ciel »

« Ah, quelle vision divine » dit le capitaine, pensif « n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Elizabeth se retourna pour regarder Harry qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis plusieurs heures.

« Harry, ça va ? » questionna-t-elle prudemment.

« J'ai froid » fut sa seule réponse.

« Je sais Harry, on est tous gelés. Mais il faut tenir bon. Nous avons encore une chance »

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il lui sourit faiblement. Elle se faisait du souci pour le mari de Sarah, elle connaissait le couple depuis des années, et elle connaissait assez Harry pour savoir qu'il était au plus mal. Elizabeth nota mentalement de garder un œil sur lui. Il avait une femme et deux enfants et il était hors de question qu'il fasse une bêtise.

Elle se retourna vers le capitaine et vit que celui-ci indiquait par de petits gestes en ouvrant la bouche qu'il n'avait plus de voix. Elle lui sourit gentiment et fit mine de se moquer. Il ne fallait pas laisser le désespoir les envahir, et c'est pour cela qu'Elizabeth essayait de maintenir une atmosphère détendue dans le canot qui voguait sur les flots gelés.

Soudain elle vit que le capitaine faisait des signes bizarres, pointant quelque chose du doigt derrière Elizabeth.

_« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »_ se demanda la jeune femme.

Comme il se montrait insistant et qu'Harry ne semblait pas réagir, elle se retourna et regarda dans la direction indiquée par le capitaine. D'abord elle ne vit rien, puis en se concentrant elle repéra un point à l'horizon. Il était minuscule, mais il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un navire. Elle se retourna vers le capitaine qui lui fit un grand sourire. Elle le lui rendit et se tourna vers Harry.

« Harry ! Regarde un bateau ! Nous sommes sauvés ! » s'écria-t-elle, en secouant Harry par les épaules.

_« Pourvu que ce soit un Anglais »_ pria Elizabeth.


End file.
